TU y YO
by okeNSK
Summary: Este fanfic trata de dos personajes secundarios de la serie naruto, Kotetsu x Izumo, leanlo


TU Y YO

Como decir lo que siento hacia un amigo, un compañero, aquel que ha estado conmigo desde la academia y es que la verdad no se como empezó todo esto, simplemente surgió de la nada y lo peor de todo es que no te lo puedo decir.

Estoy caminando llevando entre mis brazos libros y archivos para el quinto Hokage y vaya que si es muy exigente, y tu estas a mi lado, este día te has comportado muy extraño andas muy callado y eso es muy raro en ti, te veo con una mirada furtiva para que no te des cuenta que te miro, maldición por que tenia que enamorarme de la persona equivocada.

Repentinamente siento una piedra bajo mis pies que no logro esquivar y tropiezo haciendo que todos los archivos caigan al suelo.

-Estas bien- me preguntas muy preocupado, dejando los libros en el suelo para ayudarme a recoger lo que yo he tirado

-Si estoy bien Kotetsu no te preocupes- me incorporo y empiezo a recoger la hojas mientras tú igual haces lo mismo, al ir recogiendo los documentos sin querer toco tu mano y siento como mi corazón se acelera, maldición , otra vez me repito a mi mismo, mientras tú solo me sonríes y me entregas los papeles.

-Ten mas cuidado, veo que hoy andas un poco despistado Izumo no es común en ti- me dices dándome otra sonrisa y te alejas para tomar nuevamente tus libros y seguir caminando, yo hago lo mismo mientras disimulo el nerviosismo que ahora siento.

Después de subir varias escaleras al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, hacemos entrega de los documentos a la Hokage y nos vamos otra vez a nuestro trabajo que es cuidar la entrada de Konoha , durante el camino no cruzamos palabra y empiezo a creer que durante todo este día no me hablaras.

Te sientas en la banca con la mirada perdida, me pregunto que te pasara por que no me hablas tu nunca me haces esto, ya no puedo soportar ni un minuto mas creo que yo romperé el silencio.

-Oye Kotetsu que te pasa has estado muy callado el día de hoy, te sientes bien?-espero que respondas, pero tú solo te quedas un rato callado y después me sobresalto levemente al oír tu voz.

-Has estado enamorado alguna vez Izumo?- me sonrojo ligeramente al oír aquella pregunta, que es lo que pretendes al cuestionarme de esa forma, que acaso estas enamorado y quieres un consejo, vaya por que armo tanto alboroto por aquella pregunta.

-Pues que te puedo decir yo Kotetsu, aquel que no ha tenido ni una sola novia, ja ja ja...- me rió nerviosamente y te miro, sigues con tu vista perdida, como tratando de no verme, y el silencio vuelve a reinar otra vez, me siento al otro extremo de la banca y miro al cielo, vaya que tedioso día, creo que es el mas aburrido que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Me abstengo de preguntar pues no quiero saber de quien estas enamorado es que la verdad te quiero tanto que no soportaría verte con otra persona, pero la curiosidad me mata, al menos quiero saber quien será la afortunada de tenerte, me gustaría decirte lo mucho que te amo pero la verdad no quiero perder tu amistad, si ya te voy a perder por lo menos me conformo con tu aprecio de amigo.

-¿ Por que me preguntas eso, acaso estas enamorado de alguien?- después de un rato por fin me atrevo a preguntarte, la verdad que tengo miedo de tu repuesta pero no me queda de otra tengo que resignarme a que simplemente serás mi amigo y que lo nuestro jamás podrá ser.

Te quedas mirando al horizonte y simplemente te paras dándome la espalda

-ya se esta poniendo el sol, ya es hora de cerrar la entrada no crees?- te diriges a la puerta y la comienzas a cerrar mientras yo hago lo mismo.

Maldita sea por que no contestas a la pregunta, eso en verdad me desespera , otra ves caminamos y el silencio vuelve a gobernar, ya no lo soporto si no me dices de quien estas enamorado te obligare a decirlo.

-Kotetsu, entonces de quien estas enamorado dime?, por que me preguntaste lo de hace rato?- tiro de tu hombro queriendo ver tu cara, pero al mirarla veo que no tienes ninguna expresión en tu rostro, agarras mi mano y la quitas de tu brazo para continuar caminando.

Yo solo te sigo con la vista y repentinamente te detienes.

-Quieres venir a tomar sake a mi casa Izumo?

Primero no me hablas casi en todo el día, me haces preguntas raras, te rehúsas a contestar mis dudas, y luego me invitas a tomar sake, esto si que es todo un dilema.

-si, por que no, no tengo nada que hacer hoy

Continúas caminando, yo solo te sigo con todas esas dudas rondando en mi cabeza, durante el trayecto no volvimos a cruzar palabra hasta que llegamos a tu casa.

-Pasa, no te fijes en el desorden- me dices dándome una forzada sonrisa, te diriges a la cocina mientras yo tomo asiento y te espero, llegas con una pequeña botella se sake y la pones sobre la mesita.

Observo tus movimientos mientras sirves el sake, talvez después de todo me atreva a decirte lo que realmente siento, das un trago muy rápido y te sirves el segundo, vaya que si estas sediento.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí te responderé tu pregunta-me dices, mientras das otro trago-mira la verdad no se que pienses y que reacción vayas a tener después de lo que te voy a decir, de la persona que estoy enamorado es de...

Pero no terminas la frase, por que me abalanzo sobre ti dándote un beso, creo que el sake me hizo quitarme lo cobarde, y ahora no me importa nada ni lo que ibas a decir, pero me sorprendo al sentir como empiezas a profundizar tu beso, comienzas lento introduciendo tu lengua, yo solo abro un poco la boca para dejarla pasar.

Me empujas un poco y ahora tu eres el que esta sobre mi, abandonas mi boca para depositar tu besos en mi cuello, mientras con tus manos comienzas a desabrochar mi chaqueta para dejar al descubierto mi pecho el cual comienzas a besar, gimo levemente, pues siento como tu mano masajea unos de mis pezones mientras tu lengua lame el otro con tal dulzura que hace excitarme más.

Poco a poco tus besos descienden para posarse sobre el cierre de mi pantalón, y te das cuenta de la notable erección que tengo, con tu dientes tomas el cierre y poco a poco lo empiezas a bajar, y con tus manos los desabrochas dejando mostrar mi ropa interior con mi miembro despierto, te ayudo a desacerté de mi pantalón, cuando repentinamente te detienes y me miras.

-Izumo, seguro que quieres hacer esto, la verdad no quiero que lo hagas por simple compromiso o por que ya hemos llegado hasta aquí.

-He esperado tanto por este momento Kotetsu- me incorporo y agarro tu rostro quitándote los pedazos del vendaje que tienes en el.

-Espera no lo hagas- me dices agarrando mis manos para que suelte los vendajes- no quiero que me veas sin ellos

-No me importa que haya debajo de ellos me importas tú- te los termino de quitar y te doy un beso.

Mis hábiles manos desabrochan tu chaqueta y tu camisa para despojar tu pecho de todo obstáculo mientras te propino acaricias y besos sobre éste.

Tu vuelves a tomar el control cuando me vuelves a recostar y tus manos se posan en mi miembro liberándolo de la única prenda que tenía, lo empiezas a estimular, masajeándolo levemente, yo comienzo a gemir, repentinamente siento como tu boca lo abraza, -haaa..-gimo al mismo tiempo que mi miembro entra y sale de tan húmeda cavidad.

Acaricio tu cabeza y la empujo hacia mi tan excitada virilidad, tu lengua lame mi extensión y besas la punta, acaricias mis testículos, y yo solo atino a gemir.

Por un momento creí que esto era de los muchos sueños que había tenido contigo, pero al sentir tu calor y tus caricias me doy cuenta de que es realidad y que en verdad respondes a mis sentimientos.

Sigues tus continuas lamidas y movimientos, haaa... siento que en cualquier momento me vaciare, pero en un instante te detienes, si que eres malvado por que te detienes de esa manera.

-Kotetsu-intento reclamarte pero me callas con un beso, y comienzas a quitarte la poca ropa que te queda.

-No tan rápido, a no ser que quieras que esto dure muy poco- me dices empezando a besarme mientras siento como uno de tus dedos invade mi entrada.

-haa...- gimo al sentir aquella molestia, a la vez que introduces el segundo metiéndolo primero lento y luego rápido, sacándolos e introduciéndolos una y otra vez.

La molestia se convierte en placer, te detienes nuevamente y veo como posas tu mano en tu miembro mientras lo preparas un poco.

-Izumo no soporto mas quiero sentirte dentro- te lo digo con tono de suplica alo cual tu me respondes con un beso y me volteas obligándome a pararme un poco del suelo.

Comienzas muy lento, y percibo un leve dolor en mi entrada

-Por favor no lo hagas lento- te imploro, y de un empujón siento toda tu extensión en mi interior.

-haaa...-grito y mis manos sobre el suelo tiemblan, aprieto los dientes y tu permaneces quieto propinándome besos en la espalda.

-Tranquilo amor se te pasara- me dices e inicias con tu embestidas, lentamente tus manos acarician mi pecho hasta posarse en mi miembro el cual comienzas a masturbar.

Intento poner fuerza en mis brazos pues el placer me las va quitando poco a poco, pienso que en cualquier momento caeré al suelo y tú sobre mi.

-Kotetsu... te amo- gimo y tu me susurras en el oído tu respuesta para luego recorrer mi espalda con tus besos.

En cualquier instante caeré rendido, pero ocurre algo inesperado por tercera vez que siento que alcanzare el climax tu te vuelves a detener saliendo de mi interior y alcanzo a escuchar tu jadeos, mis brazos cansados de soportar tu peso se vencen y caigo al suelo.

Maldición por que me torturas de esta manera nunca me imagine que me hicieras esto, empiezo a pensar que solo estas jugando conmigo.

-Izumo esto aun no termina- me volteas y miro tus ojos, y en ellos veo deseo, y lujuria, me separas las piernas y te metes en mi nuevamente.

-haaa.. eres cruel Kotetsu-alcanzo a articular palabras, esta vez tus embestidas son rápidas, tus besos queman mis labios y tus manos acarician mi cabello. Estoy entre el calor de tu cuerpo y el frío del suelo que se encuentra en mi espalda.

Te mueves muy rápido y yo intento seguir tu ritmo, en donde demonios aprendiste hacer el amor y en cuantas posiciones, comienzo a pensar que ya se lo has hecho a alguien mas y que no soy el primero eso me hace ponerme celoso y con ganas de sacarte la verdad, pero dejo aun lado mis pensamientos y me dedico a disfrutar todo el placer que ahora siento.

Después de tres veces que me interrumpiste ahora siento que he llegado al éxtasis, vaya que si tienes aguante quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-Kotetsu no resistiere mas – te digo entre gemidos

-Terminemos juntos- y en una ultima embestida te vacías en mi interior mientras yo lo hago en tu vientre, caes rendido sobre mi y susurras levemente –Izumo... te quiero- y me das un ultimo beso alo cual te lo correspondo.

Me despierto sobre saltado, miro a mi alrededor, como demonios llegue a tu cama, volteo en todas direcciones y tu no estas, solo distingo mi ropa doblada en unos de los muebles, la alcanzo y me dispongo a vestirme.

Salgo de la habitación buscándote, repentinamente siento unos brazos rodeándome.

-Buenos días dormilón- me dices besando el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo cual hace sobresaltarme.

-Kotetsu no hagas eso me asustas- deposito un beso en tus labios y tu me aprietas a tu pecho.

-Hice el desayuno mientras dormías flojo- me señalas en dirección a la mesa

-Maldición, a que horas son?

-Son 8:30

-Por que no me despertaste antes tenemos que ir al trabajo, la Hokage nos reprimirá

-Tranquilízate, hoy la guardia le toca a Genma y su compañero

-A si es verdad ya lo había olvidado- suspiro en señal de tranquilidad

-Bueno así que tenemos todo el día a no ser que haya alguna misión- me dices invitándome a que me siente a desayunar

Me siento y comienzo a comer, tu solo me miras y haces que me sonroje.

-Te amo Izumo

-Yo también- te respondo, tu solo sonríes y comienzas a comer, eso me hace recordar...

-Oye Kotetsu quien te enseño hacer el amor hee- digo poniendo mi cara severa

-Ahora no estoy comiendo

-Me lo dirás después de comer no me importa- replico

-Acabo de recordar que hay una misión que me encargo la Hokage- dices dejando tu plato en la mesa y levantándote

-Nada no escaparas...Kotetsu!!!

FIN.


End file.
